


Crystal Pepsi

by Kuroogane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, major ndrv3 spoilers, more normies cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroogane/pseuds/Kuroogane
Summary: Kaede and Saihara go to the convenience store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a while now, writing it at two am might not be the best idea though..

"Killing.. Game Flavor..?" 

Oh. 

It was probably another Danganronpa thing. 

The package looked pretty goofy, the cover was littered with multiple miniature Monokumas, from what you assumed was this season's spiky haired protagonist to the side. Looking all stern and determined, seemingly getting ready for a class trial. You snicker, the whole thing looked so cheaply made, and probably tasted like it too. The broth changing color to bright pink when it warmed up? Ugh, just thinking about it just made your stomach churn. Still, there would be a hardcore Danganronpa fan who would buy low-quality stuff like this in a heartbeat. After all- 

You were standing right next to one. 

Saihara's eyes were glued to his phone, presumably going through his twitter feed, you could take a guess that most of the tweets were about last night's episode or some other DR related crap. You briefly wonder why you even brought him with you, until quickly remembering that he sorta.. Just followed you along. You have yourself to blame as well, indirectly advocating this by not telling him off when you had the chance. 

You glance back at the insta-ramen and wondered if it would trigger some kind of response out of him, he hadn't said anything since you left school and it was starting to getting more than a little unsettling. 

"Here." You said flatly, passing the painfully brightly colored box to him. Takes him awhile to notice at first, as he passively glances at the package at first, then upon taking a second look, his formely apathetic expression, switching to his crazed "Danganronpa Superfan," smile in a blink of an eye. His blushy, mouth-breathy, slasher smile was nothing new, but how quickly it changed caught you off guard, causing you to take a few steps back. 

"This is..!" 

The fanboy snatched the box of insta-ramen from your hand, and took a picture, all before you could take in the fact the he even took it so fast from you in the first place, and wondering why the hell he just took a picture of a damn dime a dozen pack of Ramen. 

"Saihara-kun.." 

Before you could utter another word, you were interrupted by one of his many fanboy squeals. As his phone quickly started to vibrate from likes and retweets form the picture he just posted. Saihara's mad grin growing wider and wider with every vibration. You were more lost now then you were before, what the hell was so special about some Ramen, anyways? 

"Akamatsu-san, look!"

He excitedly yelled out, as his phone was bursting with notifications of who liked, retweeted, or replied to his post. 

You briefly wondered if an explanation was worth it. 

"Ah! I bet you're confused aren't you? With you not being a Danganronpa fan and all.." 

His stalker-like smile was replaced with a more smug one, sliding his hat down too look all cool, and mysterious when it always had the opposite effect. Guessing he was switching into, "Detective Mode," you let out a heavy sigh and decide to just go with it for now. 

"This isn't just any Danganronpa limited edition Insta-Ramen," He gleefully exclaimed, tapping at the packing with phone still in hand, "It's the Danganronpa Limited Edition Insta-Ramen from Season 41! Only 200 of these were made before they had to recall all of them!" 

"R-Recall..?" You mutter. 

"Yeah! Recall! Fatal food-poisoning! Pretty sure people died even! They took it off the shelves so fast they were practically gone in minutes! I thought all of them were gone until.." 

His blush only grew brighter. Intimately looking at the package and then.. 

"..I found it."

He slowly began rubbing it on his face. 

"Saihara-kun." 

No response, just a moan of pleasure. 

"Saihara-kun..!" 

People were starting to stare, as another moan of pleasure regrettably came out of his mouth. 

"..If you don't stop i'll throw it out." 

"W-Wha..?"

You smirked. 

That seemed to have gotten his attention. 

\- 

Since the wannabe detective followed through your ultimatum rather swimmingly. You decided to follow through on your end of the bargain. And let him keep the disease-ridden pack of ramen, and let him do whatever the hell he wanted with it. With only one exception- 

"..Just don't eat it. Okay?" 

Saihara smiles, a genuine, yet still unsettling smile, "Of course! Stuff like this needs to be persevered for the Danganronpa fanbase! Can you imagine how valuable this is? Not that i'd dream of selling this of course! Or eating it either! I'll-" 

"..I'll be going now."

\- 

Saihara wasn't at school today. 

At first you think nothing of it, as if he'd be that dumb enough to eat something like that. No, it'd be more like him to keep in that shrine he had in his closet. 

Saihara was obsessive, almost unhealthy so, but not life-threatening obsessive, right? 

You couldn't help but wince when you saw Saihara's desk stay empty during homeroom though. 

-

_Did yuo eat the ramen??_

You sent the text so fast you skimmed over your typo, whatever. He had to know what you meant anyways. You aggressively take a bite into your sandwich in the meantime, the one thing you could count on Saihara for was replying back almost inhumanly fast. But the fact it's been a solid minute meant that something was off, for a person like Saihara at least. You decided to go on his twitter instead, he was an SNS whore to his very core, there had to be something about why he wasn't at school today-  


"..."

Upon pulling up his twitter, the first thing you see his a picture of him, thumbs up to the camera as he's about to eat a rather familiar and foul looking pack of ramen.

_About to try the infamous DR41 Execution Ramen! Wish me luck! ovo/_

You slump in your chair, Saihara's smile mocking you of what little respect you had for him.

Turns out he really was that dumb.


End file.
